


Pulses

by clytemnestras



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ghosts/watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> originally posted 4/6/14

It's not like it's a deliberate move to blink in and out of his existence; seconds being alone in stone-lined solitude between eternities of stealing memories of his back for herself to find vicarious heartbeats.  
  
So bedroom drifting happens, when he draws or sleeps or cries and she lies down beside him and shares the tears for a few moments, and if he's awake, if his eyes are ever open, he smiles and cries into her unreal hands. And bedroom drifting happens when he's in bed but not sleeping, with hands beneath bedsheets of modesty... and she smiles and licks lips and whispers all the words he needs to scream into his pillow.  
  
She misses the salty smell of sex and the heady high she'd take. She misses the smell of spices and weed and dirty clothes he used to be. Now he smells of soap and sleep and tears. She thinks.  
  
He stumbles in drunkenly sober and not alone and collapses onto the bed that she lies beside him on. He looks right through her. His girl smiles down at him and she doesn't pretend to be shocked by the soft blonde hair or the perfect smile, even when speed spirals time away and sharp fangs slip down.  
  
Actually, she kind of smiles. And kind of chokes.  
  
And God, there's the kissing and the silly sweaty gropes as he pulls Caroline down on top of him and flits his fingers along her spine and across her ribs and stomach whilst trying to breathe himself into her. If her heart is still there then it's going to short circuit and if she can sweat then she must be soaked because Caroline is winding her arms around his neck and stroking just like she used to, rubbing circles down shoulders and sucking his lips into her mouth.  
  
And his mouth is laving circles all over her throat and down to her breasts, nails leaving crescent marks in creamy skin. The two of them rock, and she just sighs, desperation blocking sadness and beating it to death. Legs are open and the heat is so soft and she would tingle all over if she had the flesh.  
  
Caroline is sinking down and there are three moans - even if one is soundless - and his face is buried in the throat, kissing, sucking, begging.  
  
Someone lets out a whine. It could be her.  
  
With the way they shudder and fall away, they're all ghosts here.  
  
Caroline's mouth finds his collarbone and rap gently on it with the sharpness he craves and he opens the eyes he hadn't meant to shut and he sucks in a breath. She smiles at him.  
  
_Hey Jer. Hold on, okay? You're so close._  
  
He gasps, pants, eyes open wide, moving frantically and gripping Caroline hard. He bites down, for a moment, and she smiles.  
  
_It's okay, I don't mind. You can do it, okay?_  
  
Caroline gasps, sinks her teeth into his throat and swallows, small ribbons of red falling from her lips and gathering in hollow.  
  
_Just let go._  
  
With her name on his lips, blood-stained tongue lapping at his skin, he falls; and -  
  
In a blink, heartbeats stolen back into her chest, she's alone again.


End file.
